It is common in restaurants, wineries, and other settings to serve beverages from bottles by pouring a first portion from the bottle into a glass and then serving up subsequent portions from the same bottle. In the process, spillage and drips that accumulate around the bottle opening and run down the neck of the bottle can stain clothes, tableclothes, furniture, and carpeting, especially if the beverage is a substance such as a red wine. Another problem is that the surface of the bottle can become slippery and difficult to hold.
Servers therefore employ various means and techniques to surmount the problem. One approach is to wrap an absorbent towel around substantially the entire bottle, leaving just a portion of the neck and the opening exposed, to absorb any spillage. A problem with this approach is that the towel easily slips off the bottle or the bottle itself slips from one's grasp while serving. Another problem is that the towel often obscures the label portion of the bottle, proving a hindrance to patrons such as wine afficionados who enjoy reading the label or to vintners who wish to prominently display the vintage and other relevant label description in restaurants, at wine tastings, or at other special gatherings.
Another approach as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,214 employs an insulating/decorative jacket resembling a formal dinner attire. e.g. a tuxedo, that covers most of the bottle and into which the bottle is inserted. A problem with this approach is that once again the label is obscured. Another problem is that the jacket is not primarily fabricated to be absorbant but rather to insulate. Yet another problem is that the jacket is not adaptable to varying bottle sizes, shapes, or diameters since it is designed to receive just one size and shape of bottle.
Another device as found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,877 is an insulating wrap that is wrapped around substantially the entire bottle, again obscuring the label portion. It includes velcro-type fasteners along a bottom surface or perimeter. An additional problem with the device is that it is not designed to attach on the neck of the bottle and absorb spillage along the neck portion since its primary purpose is to maintain the bottle at a desired temperature. Another problem is that the device's apex is configured for just one bottle height and the device is therefore not readily adaptable for other bottle sizes or shapes.